


Call Me Maybe

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo really just needs this Dongwoo guy to stop calling him right before the end of his shift at the call centre. But (un)fortunately, Dongwoo's relentless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Based on the prompt:**
> 
> Person A works in a call center, and is thus an expert on long night shifts, too much coffee and stupid, stupid, _stupid_ customers. 
> 
> Especially person B, the loser who always calls him right before his shift ends to ask the dumbest questions _ever_.
> 
> When B suddenly asks him to go on a date with him, A surprisingly accepts. If only to see who can be that stupid and have something to talk about with his gossiping colleagues. 
> 
> Except A never expected that B would be that hot, and maybe not that stupid after all. Who's the loser now?

“Good morning! Moonlight Resorts, this is L, how may I be of assistance today?”

This is how Myungsoo starts his days at work. Or nights. Call centres operate on rotating shifts, so the rosters are planned so the team swaps shifts every few weeks. Myungsoo actually really likes the night shift, because there are less people at work, and it’s a lot less busy too. 

Unfortunately, two years of working there also means that Myungsoo is no stranger to weird callers or sometimes, creepy ones. It is also during the night—more like the insane hours in the early morning—when most people are asleep, that these weird people come out. So Myungsoo’s actually pretty much used to it. He’s had people asking for extra _service_ in their hotel rooms before, and there are some who very obviously have their other hand _busy_ while on the phone, and then there’re the crazies who whisper into the phone and try to scare him with a tonne of crap about ghosts. Yeah, two years later, nothing fazes Myungsoo anymore.

Twelve-hours shifts aren’t really so hard, not when he actually has two hours of break on the shift. Besides, he’s pretty chummy with most of his colleagues, and they spend their down time chatting. Myungsoo can’t say he loves working, but he can safely say that he loves his job.

And, let’s be real here, as much as Myungsoo and his colleagues hate weird callers, they have to admit that these people usually provide a lot of much-needed entertainment in the office. It’s always particularly fun when they have an epic _highlight of the day_. Although, if there is one, it usually becomes a topic that lasts more than a day.

So, yes, Myungsoo rather enjoys his job in the call centre for the reservations and enquiries of a resort. Working in the actual resort is a plus.

On this one day, things aren’t any different for any of them in the call centre, as Myungsoo and his colleagues on day shift count down to the end of their shift so the colleagues on night shift can take over. When there’s less than ten minutes left, each of them don’t want their phones to ring anymore. That is also why at the very last minute, a few of them whoop when a phone rings and it isn’t theirs.

It’s Myungsoo’s.

“Goddammit—” Myungsoo curses loudly and glares at his colleagues who are looking far too happy, then in a split second he’s using his professional voice again once he puts his headset on and answers the call, “Good evening! Moonlight Resorts, this is L. How may I be of assistance to you today?”

His colleagues wave goodbye to him, and Myungsoo waves back in resignation.

“Hello!” The voice on the other side of the call says brightly.

“Hello sir, how may I assist you?”

“I am thinking of booking a hotel room?”

“Room reservation? How may I address you, sir?”

“I’m Dongwoo!”

“Dongwoo-ssi, do you have a preferred date in mind for your hotel stay?”

“Uh, yes, I was thinking of the Christmas weekend?”

“Sure, how many nights would you like to stay?”

“Just two, L-ssi! That’s your name, right? It’s a peculiar name.”

Myungsoo does one of his signature dry laughs for questions he is not obligated to reply. “Checking in on the 24th of December, and checking out on the 26th?”

“Yes!”

“Allow me to check on the availability and rates for you, Dongwoo-ssi. Please hold the line.”

Myungsoo doesn’t allow Dongwoo another word before he places the call on hold. This goddamn system better not lag like it does in the early afternoon when everyone in the office is using it so he can leave for home as soon as he can, since this seems to be one of those regular room reservations type of call.

He watches the cursor turn into the round loading cursor and start spinning, and promptly curses at the screen. His colleagues who have taken over for the night shift chuckle, and Myungsoo spins a half-round in his swivel chair to look at them.

“Seriously.” Myungsoo deadpans.

“Seriously.” Woohyun, one of his colleagues who’s also his close friend, repeats in his best imitation of Myungsoo’s voice.

Myungsoo glares at him.

Woohyun laughs this time, then points to Myungsoo’s screen.

Myungsoo spins back around to look at his screen, pleased to see that the cursor is back to being a regular arrow, and he immediately picks the call back up.

“Thank you for holding, Dongwoo-ssi. We have the Deluxe Rooms and Deluxe Suites available for your preferred period of stay—”

“Oh, great! Thank you, L-ssi! I’d like to know the rates for the Deluxe Room type,” Dongwoo then laughs softly, almost sheepishly, “Can’t really afford Suites, I think.”

Cue Myungsoo’s signature dry laugh. And then more laughter from the background because all of his colleagues know that laugh of Myungsoo’s. “Of course, Dongwoo-ssi. A Deluxe Room without breakfast for the 24th and 25th of December will be 300,000 won per night.”

Then there’s silence.

“Hello Dongwoo-ssi, are you there?”

“Oh, yes! I’m still here. I’m going to have to think about this. I’ll call you again tomorrow!”

“Sure thing. And do note that all rooms are subjected to availability and rates are subjected to changes. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Okay, L-ssi. What’s your name, actually?”

“I’m L.”

“Uh, okay, but—”

“Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“No—”

“Thank you for calling, sir, have a great day. Good bye.” Myungsoo presses on the mute button without hesitation, so all Dongwoo hears would be dead air and think Myungsoo has hung up. Myungsoo would hang up, but they’re not allowed to hang up before the caller does, so muting is the best way to escape having to answer more questions, since the caller would think that the call’s already ended.

Then Myungsoo yanks off his headset and logs off his shift on his phone.

“Bye, L!” Woohyun calls obnoxiously, though there’s an obvious playful undertone in it.

“That guy’s so creepy.” Myungsoo says as he stands and grabs his bag.

“I can tell, L.”

“Stop that!”

Woohyun laughs again and waves bye to him. The rest of his colleagues who are already on calls also turn to wave to him.

Myungsoo waves back to all of them and leaves. This is why, as much as he dislikes working, he actually likes his job.

 

The next day, Dongwoo-ssi calls at exactly 19:59 again. And it’s Myungsoo who gets the call again. He wishes it was this easy to win the lottery.

“Good evening! Moonlight Resorts, this is L. How may I be of assistance to you today?”

“L-ssi! It’s me, Dongwoo!”

Fuck.

“Hello Dongwoo-ssi.” Myungsoo half-twirls in his chair and makes the most exasperated expression ever.

Krystal sits onto his desk with a disapproving look. They are supposed to head out for dinner today since they both have free days tomorrow. Then Krystal leans close to try and listen in on Myungsoo’s call with this Dongwoo person, at the same time pointing at her watch.

Myungsoo looks at her in pain.

“L-ssi, I have a quick question.”

Myungsoo waits.

“Is there A/C in the room?”

Myungsoo barely stops himself from banging his forehead into the table. He glances at Krystal and makes a gesture of strangling himself. “Yes, there is air-conditioning in all our hotel rooms.”

Krystal snorts. Someone in the back laughs.

“Thank you, L-ssi!”

“You’re welcome, Dongwoo-ssi. Is there anything else that I can help you with today?”

“No—”

“Thank you for calling, sir, have a great day!” Myungsoo doesn’t even bother with the mute button, he just hangs up.

“Isn’t that the same guy from last night?” Krystal asks, helping Myungsoo to place his headset in his drawer while he grabs his bag.

“Yeah— How did you know?”

“You said this morning some Dongwoo person called the minute before your shift ends.”

“Oh, right.” Myungsoo says. He did not remember the name because it’s particularly memorable or anything, he remembered it because sometimes you just do, for annoying callers or ones who cause you to end work later than you’re supposed to.

Anyway, Krystal just laughs at his misfortune and shrugs off the topic, grabbing Myungsoo’s wrist to pull him along out of the office.

 

It isn’t so bad the next day. Dongwoo calls at 19:58.

Myungsoo mutes the call and yells “Fuck my life!” very loudly before switching back to his professional voice without skipping a beat. “Dongwoo-ssi, how may I be of assistance today?”

“L-ssi! It’s so nice to hear your voice again.”

_But it’s not nice to hear yours, Dongwoo-ssi_. So Myungsoo doesn’t even bother with his fake laugh. “And how may I assist you, Dongwoo-ssi?”

“Oh, um, I’d like to know the check-out time?”

“It’s at 11am.”

“Oh, thank you—”

“Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“I don’t think so—”

“Thank you for calling Moonlight Resorts! Goodbye!”

Myungsoo hangs up the call without the slightest bit of hesitation this time.

 

Switching to night shift isn’t hard for Myungsoo. In fact, he rather enjoys the night shift, since there’s really no one else around except for his team. And that equates to fun times. Work sure is great when you get to be with friends you like and when there aren’t any managers or people of authority around to scrutinize your every move.

Besides, there are a lot less calls so… Yeah, whomever doesn’t like the night shift must have something against having fun at work.

The one thing that Myungsoo doesn’t see coming, is on the second night, at freaking 07:55 in the morning, he picks up the phone just to hear that oh-too-familiar voice of one Dongwoo-ssi again.

Myungsoo thought he had escaped having to entertain him a couple of minutes before his shift ended once he switched to the night shift but wow, life is cruel.

Dongwoo, whomever he is, is cruel.

“L-ssi! I thought I was never going to hear your voice again!”

Lord help him. Anyway, Myungsoo remains silent.

“L-ssi!”

“I’m listening, Dongwoo-ssi.”

“Is there any chance I can get a discount for the rooms?”

“We do not have any promotions currently, thus we are only able to offer you our best available rates.”

There’s a beat, then Dongwoo sounds a tad disappointed, “Oh.” His voice perks up the next moment, though. “That’s alright! Thank you for your help, I’ll call again!”

Myungsoo doesn’t even have time to reply before the line goes dead. Well, that’s a first.

 

It’s a few days later when his colleagues on night shift with him are all talking about how some guy keeps hanging up without saying a word, and they all realize the caller’s phone number is the same, that they figure out Dongwoo is only calling to speak to Myungsoo specifically.

“L-ssi! It’s you!”

Myungsoo looks at his colleagues for help. Krystal wiggles her brows at him and smirks. Myungsoo frowns. He doesn’t like where her thoughts are going, but he has to admit he’s thinking the same thing. Dongwoo doesn’t need to know anything about room rates or amenities or features by now—he just wants to know Myungsoo.

To be honest, Dongwoo doesn’t sound like a creepy old man, at the very least. But it is still weird because it just seems like Dongwoo doesn’t have friends if he has to resort to looking for people to talk to through hotlines.

And Dongwoo really makes his agenda clear this time.

 

Dongwoo has stopped calling for an entire week. Myungsoo supposes he ought to be happy about it, because Dongwoo really has caused him to leave work late more than enough times. But that last call Myungsoo had gotten from Dongwoo has lingered on Myungsoo’s mind.

It wasn’t anything that Dongwoo himself said, specifically, because right before Dongwoo hung up, he actually played that one annoying pop song that Myungsoo thinks he has heard enough to last an entire lifetime. Yet it made Myungsoo smile. It was just a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, but still a smile. (Which Woohyun also noticed and teased Myungsoo by wiggling his brows at him afterwards.)

_So, call me maybe?_

 

Myungsoo doesn’t call Dongwoo.

He does, however, text him.

That is also why Myungsoo ends up standing outside a cafe in shades in the evening. His friends will definitely laugh if they see him doing this but, Myungsoo feels more secure with them on so he’s keeping them on.

Dongwoo texts to say he’s in a denim shirt, but Myungsoo didn’t need to know that to figure out which one of those people sitting alone is Dongwoo.

He hears Dongwoo’s voice first, and spots him speaking to the waiter animatedly about something. Then he laughs.

Myungsoo feels a flutter in his stomach.

Shit, Dongwoo’s hot.

Myungsoo keeps his shades away and walks into the cafe.

“Hey.”

Dongwoo looks up at him and stares for a moment before he breaks into a wide smile.

 

“You know, I can’t help but realize that Dongwoo guy hasn’t been calling lately,” Woohyun says another week later when Myungsoo walks into the office.

Everyone turns to look at him.

Myungsoo freezes for a moment, then he clears his throat and pulls out his phone. “About that…” He turns his phone around to show them the screen.

There are a few gasps, and Woohyun and Krystal high-five each other.

Myungsoo raises his brows. “Are you two conspiring on something…”

Both of them shrug and smile sweetly at Myungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on the short side and I may have deviated from the prompt quite a bit... But hope you still enjoyed it, anon! ♡ ~~The call centre environment here may or may not be based on personal experience ha—~~


End file.
